


[podfic] darling, oh, just don't put down your guns yet, by sartorialists

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels different, like Sherlock is slowly changing, disintegrating beneath John. Like Moriarty has crawled under Sherlock's skin and he's not letting go, and Sherlock simply doesn't know how to deal with it. Cigarettes, scented candles, morphine, Tchaikovsky - there's only one thing that can ever truly help Sherlock.  [written during season 1 hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] darling, oh, just don't put down your guns yet, by sartorialists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [darling, oh, just don't put down your guns yet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43822) by sartorialists. 



Title: [darling, oh, just don't put down your guns yet](http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/170646.html) [link to text]  
Author: [sartorialists](http://sartorialists.livejournal.com/)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 10.8 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Rating: R  
File Length (word count): 11:48 min (1,530)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?r2a2w1sctdh86ht)


End file.
